


Broken wings

by Icequeen208



Category: Red Hood - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: AU, Jason and Tim are blood brothers, Timmy todd, just an idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Au in which Jason is struggling to keep his mom and little brother safe from the one man who should protect them
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had. I thought it would be an interesting twist if one of the brothers were blood related. Not that blood matters at all because we all know the bond that share is about much more then that. I just had this idea for a while and thought I would post it and see what happens. I might update if things go well.

Young Jason ran home as fast as he could. It’s not like he couldn’t take the bus but he hated riding with the other kids. He hated how they would gossip about him or how they would stare him down. He didn’t want to face them. He didn’t want to face anyone. Not when they saw the bruises and began asking questions. One of his teachers saw the one on his neck and Jason tried his best to convince her that he had gotten into a fight with another boy. He hoped she would let it go. If anyone found out, their family would be torn apart. Even more so then it already was. Jason knew their father wasn’t home so he didn’t worry about what would happen if he came home late. Their mother would most likely be passed out on the couch. Jason hated seeing her like that. Catherine wasn’t a strong woman and she was desperate to find something that would help with the pain. The pain her husband caused. 

Jason entered the gate in front of their lavish home. With such a lovely house, no one would consider what goes on inside, behind closed doors. Jason hurried up to the large double front door. Upon entering the home, Jason walked into the living room to find his mother sitting on the sofa in front of the tv. Some sitcom was on and she tore her eyes away from it when she noticed her oldest son come in. 

“There you are. Why are you late? Catherine asked, her voice sounded tired 

“Sorry, I had to stay late. Teacher wanted me to do something for her. It’s no big deal.” Jason said, walking closer to the couch. He toke a seat by her. 

“Are you sure?” She prompted, her long brown hair hung around her shoulders. She hadn’t bothered doing anything with it.

“Yeah I’m sure. Trust me, everything is fine.” Jason said quickly, not wanting her to worry about someone at school seeing a bruise and contacting social services. 

“Where’s Timmy?” Jason asked, looking around the large living room. His little brother was usually there watching tv but there was no sign of him.

“He’s up in his room.” Catherine said, leaning back on the couch 

“I’ll go check on him.” Jason said, getting up from his place and turning to head upstairs.

“No, he’s still not feeling well. Just let him rest.” Catherine said, waving her hand 

“Are you sure?” Jason turned back to his mother

“Yeah, he’s sleeping right now. It’s best to leave him alone.” She said, turning back to the tv 

Jason knew something was up. It was a gut feeling and he wasn’t going to ignore it. Not when it came to his brother. 

“I‘ll be in my room if you need me.” Jason informed her and hurried up the staircase.

He arrived at his brothers room and knocked gently in case he was in fact asleep. Tim had a fever that morning and Catherine had kept him home. 

“It’s open.” He heard his brother say 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Jason said, slowly walking into the room 

Tim sat on his bed playing a video game from the new ps4 their dad had bought them. Jason knew the reason their dad would buy them nice gifts. Tim was still young and didn’t pay any mind but a part of Jason wanted nothing to do with the presents. Not when they were suppose to make up for the things their father did. Willis worked at Wayne enterprises and had been making it great. That was how they could afford such a big fancy home. The pay was great and it came with paid vacation, too. Their little family didn’t have to want for anything. 

“I’m ok,” Was Tim’s only reply 

Tim kept his eyes fixed on the screen in front of him. There seemed to be something amiss and Jason wasn’t leaving until he knew what it was.

“Anything interesting happen at school?” Tim asked 

“No, boring as usual.” Jason stated, coming closer to sit beside Tim.

“Are you feeling better?” Jason asked, ignoring the small bruise on his brothers temple. 

“Yeah,” 

“Mom said you were sleeping. She didn’t want me to bother you.” Jason said 

Tim shrugged but said nothing.

“When did that happen?” Jason asked, pointing to the bruise 

Tim stayed quite for a while but shrugged again.

“Dad got mad because I had my tv up too loud this morning.” Tim finally answered.

“I should have stayed home too.” Jason said, feeling guilty about not being able to protect his baby brother. Timmy was small for a nine year old but he was pretty much a genius. Jason didn’t fail to notice his brother had a really high IQ. Jason was twelve and had been taking care of his mom and brother when his dad was gone. 

“It’s ok. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Tim said at an attempt to make his brother feel better. 

—  
Later that night, the Todd family had gone out to dinner at one of the nicer restaurants in Gotham. Jason had been tense the whole time and he could tell Tim wasn’t any better. It was as if both were waiting for their father to get upset or pissed off about something. Everything was going fine until Willis flirted openly with a waitress. Catherine tried to ignore it. She became quite and distant, which was something she did when she was upset. Her husband knew something was bothering her.

“Why are you so quite all of a sudden?” Willis asked his wife 

Catherine immediately looked up, trying to think of something to say that would sound like a good excuse.

“I.. it’s nothing.” She said, attempting a smile.

Willis didn’t look convinced.

“Don’t lie to me. Just tell me what’s wrong. You know I hate it when you do this.” He said, annoyed but continued eating.

“I‘m just tired is all.” She said, timidly 

“Tired?” Willis said, glaring at her.

“All you did was sit at home and do nothing. I’m the one who worked 9 hours today. I work everyday to keep this family fed and what do you do? You have no reason to be tired.” 

His harsh words made her shiver. Jason looked at his mother with sympathy and then glared at Willis. He knew exactly why his mother was upset. It was the same old thing. Jason hated when Willis tried to make Catherine feel guilty about something that wasn’t her fault. Little Timmy sat across from Jason and their mother, quite as a mouse. Neither one of the boys spoke as to not anger their father anymore then he already seemed to be. They both knew it was going to be hell when they got home. They weren’t wrong. 

Upon arriving home, Catherine told the boys to go upstairs to their rooms, which they gladly did. They went into Jason’s room where they usually hung out, and played x box to distract themselves. There was an advantage to their father buying them nice gifts. Most of them could be used as a distraction from reality.

“Now, tell me what your problem is?” Willis said, following his wife to the bar. He watched as she poured herself a drink. 

“You. It’s always you.” Catherine dared to say. She didn’t care. She was sick of this.

“What?” Willis asked, his voice low but threatening 

“Do you think I didn’t see you flirting with that waitress? You’ve done it before and you do it right in front of me.” She said, trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice. 

Willis was the tall dark and handsome type and Catherine couldn’t deny that’s part of what attracted her to him. It wasn’t later that she realized he had a bad temper. 

“If I want to flirt with someone, I will. That doesn’t concern you.” Willis said, hatred in his voice. 

“I’m your wife. You have no right to flirt with another woman.” Catherine shot back. She wasn’t afraid to stand up for herself but it always cost her. 

“Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do.” Willis said angrily as he walked towards her. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her away from where she was standing, causing her to drop her drink. His 6 foot frame gave him more power over her. His dark brown eyes showed how angry he was. He didn’t like his wife talking back. Even if she was right. Especially if she was right.

“And don’t ever talk to me like that again.” He growled

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” She said, desperately 

“Good. Now, clean up that mess.” Willis said, gesturing to the broken glass on the floor. 

Catherine stood there for a moment longer then she thought. The next things she knew her husband grabbed her hair again and slammed her head into the counter. 

“I told you to clean this up! You dropped it!” His voice was loud and it made a shiver run down her spine. She could hardly focus on anything other then the pain but she managed to do exactly what her husband wanted.

— 

It was after ten when Jason decided to check on his mom. He opened the door quietly and gently.

“Mom?” He said. The lights were on and she stood by the window holding a glass of wine. It was obvious she had been drinking. 

“Oh, Jason. Hi sweetie.” She said, turning away from the window.

“Are you ok?” Jason asked and Catherine invited him to come sit on the bed with her. He noticed the bruise forming in her left eye. 

“I’m fine.” She said, a fake smile on her face.

“Is there anything you need?” She asked

Jason shook his head. “I just wanted to see if you were ok.” 

“I’m ok. Get ready for bed and make sure Tim goes to bed, too. You both have school tomorrow.” Catherine patted her son on the back and sat her glass down. She then kissed him on the head and rushed him out the door. Jason went to bed that night feeling down. He knew this would go on for as long as Willis as living with them. They would never truly be a happy family.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason awoke earlier then usual the next morning. He didn’t want to get up and go to school and if Tim’s fever came back, Jason already decided he was staying home with him. No questions asked. He wasn’t going to let their father hurt him again. Jason kicked himself for letting it happen the first time. Jason rolled over to find Tim asleep beside him. It had become a habit. Tim would slip silently into Jason’s room and Jason would wake up to his brother asleep beside him. Jason didn’t mind at all. He knew Tim needed some kind of comfort. They both needed something to comfort them. That’s why they always turned to each other. They were each other’s comfort. It was Friday and Jason just wanted to get the day over with already. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He stood at the vanity and splashed cold water on his face in order to wake himself up. He thought of his mother and wondered how she was doing after last night. He decided to go see her in case she needed anything. 

As he made his way to her room, he heard his father’s voice. He stopped in his tracks and stood where he was. He listened as his father apologized to his mother. It always happened like this. After a big fight, Willis always ended up saying “I’m sorry honey, I’ll never do it again.” Jason knew this would happen again. There was always next time and Catherine wasn’t doing anything to stop it. Jason had asked her once why she didn’t just leave. They could pack their bags and leave everything behind but she claimed Willis would find them. Jason remembered her exact words. “He’ll just find us. Besides, I love him. He’s your father and you should obey him and respect him. No matter what he does.” 

“You know I didn’t mean it. You just make me so angry sometimes.” Willis said, trying to convince his wife to forgive him. 

Catherine looked away as if to avoid her husbands gaze. 

“You said that already and it’s always the same thing. I just wish I could do something to make you happy.” She said, her voice quivering. 

“I’m sorry baby,” Willis said, walking over to her and pushing her hair away from her shoulders. The bruise very noticeable. 

“You know I love you. You’re the one who keeps up with the house chores and you take care of the boys.” He said

“Is that all I’m good for? To be a house wife?” She said, looking up at him.

“Why do you have to be like this? When I try to compliment you, you get offended.” He said, throwing his hands up. 

Catherine stayed silent and Willis proceeded to get ready for work. 

“Look, I said I’m sorry. I need to get to work. I have a meeting in an hour.” Willis said, grabbing his briefcase. 

He kissed his wife on the head and started to walk out of the large master bedroom. 

“I’ll take you out to a nice dinner tonight. Just the two of us. The boys will be ok on their own.” Willis said as Jason hurried back to his room. 

“When his dad was backing out of the driveway, Jason went back to his mothers room. 

“Mom?” Catherine looked up to see her oldest son. 

“What is it?” She asked, sounding irritated 

Jason approached her slowly.

“Umm.. I wanted to know if it would be ok for me and Tim to stay home.” Jason said

“You both should get ready for school.” Catherine said, lighting a cigarette.

“Tim still has a bruise and someone is gonna notice. They’ll get even more suspicious.” Jason reasoned 

“If I let you both stay home, your father will be furious. Go get dressed right now.” Jason didn’t reply to his mother’s words. He turned around but his mother’s voice stopped him 

“Honey, I’m sorry. I just don’t want to make your father angry again. You know how he is when he’s stressed and work always stresses him out.” Jason couldn’t help but feel bad for his mom. She didn’t deserve a life like this. Her blue eyes looked at him with such sadness.

“It’s ok. I’ll get Tim up.” Jason said, half heartedly.

Jason woke Tim up and informed him that they weren’t going to school after all. They would ditch school as to avoid people asking annoying questions. Jason promised to buy Tim some ice cream for lunch if he would get up and get dressed. Jason kept his promise and they had lunch at a small cafe. Jason had a credit card that Willis had given him. It had a 500 dollar limit and was supposed to be used for food or emergencies. Nothing else. Jason and Tim ate cheese burgers and had ice cream for desert. They were able to forget about their lives at home. If only for a few minutes. 

“Did you have another nightmare last night?” Jason asked.

Tim nodded

“Yes. It was the one about.. he said, trying to find the right words. 

“It’s ok. You don’t have to talk about it.” Jason assured him but Tim seemed like he needed to get it off his chest. For a nine year old, he had a lot of stress in his life but then Jason did too.

“It was about what happened at the circus.” Tim said, staring at his empty plate. 

Jason sighed. He didn’t know how to make his brother feel better. Three years ago, their dad had decided to take them to the circus since it was in town. Catherine had stayed home as to avoid people staring at the black eye and split lip her husband had given her. The show was great until a fatal and tragic accident happened. Tim still had nightmares about it while Jason’s seemed to fade. 

“That was three years ago, Timmy. You’re still having nightmares about it?” Jason asked 

“Yeah, I wish I didn’t.” Tim said 

Jason’s nightmare was of their father finally snapping and murdering all of them in their sleep. Jason couldn’t keep from worrying about it. He feared it would happen. It was only a matter of time. He had heard stories about abused wives that didn’t make it out alive and in some cases, neither did the kids.

“Hey, what if someday we become superheroes? Wouldn’t that be awesome?” Jason said, trying to help Tim not think about his bad dreams. 

Tim nodded happily. 

“That would be awesome.” His smile faded as if he realized something.

“But that will never happen.” 

Jason frowned. “Why not? Anyone can be a superhero. We’ll be able to save people and help people. We can save people from situations like ours.” Jason said but Tim had a sour look on his face. 

“What is it?” Jason asked 

“What happens if someone finds out about what happens at home. What will happen to us?” Tim asked 

“Why? What made you think about that?” Jason asked 

Tim shrugged

“What if they send us to foster homes and we never see each other again.” Tim said, trying to sound like he wasn’t really worried about it.

“Don’t worry about it. I won’t ever let anyone separate us.” Jason assured and he would make sure of it. No one will take his little brother away from him.

After lunch, they hung out at the park until it was time to get home. Jason knew their parents would find out that they didn’t go to school. There was no doubt the school would call and inform their mother. 

“Where have you two been! Why did you skip school today?” Catherine asked as the boys came in the front doors. She was sitting on the marble staircase with a glass of wine. 

“We’re sorry, we just.. “ Tim started but his brother cut in 

“It was my fault. I’m the one who suggested it.” Jason said 

“You better hope you’re father doesn’t hear about this.” Catherine said, getting up from her place.

“He won’t. It’s gonna be ok.” Jason claimed 

Catherine sighed deeply. 

“I lied to them and said you both had caught something. Please don’t do this again. You know what your punishment will be.” She said, walking into the kitchen grab herself another glass.

The boys went upstairs to Jason’s room. Jason picked up a book that he hadn’t finished reading yet and started reading where he left off while Tim played with his Nintendo. 

“Hey, Jay?” Tim asked 

“Yeah”

“I’ve been thinking about what you said.” Tim said, not taking his eyes off the small screen.

“What’s that?” Jason said, glancing at his brother 

“About not letting anyone separate us. We can always run away.” 

Jason smiled at that. 

“Yeah, we can and we will if it comes down to it.” Jason said 

—

“Honey, have you seen my favorite tie?” Willis asked as his wife came up behind him

“You mean this one?” She said, holding it up

Willis smiled his handsome smile and kissed her on the cheek. 

“What would I do without you?” He said, taking the tie from her.

She said nothing but only smiled. She placed her hand on his shoulder when he was finished with his tie. 

“You look very handsome.” She said 

“Well, you look very beautiful.” He said, looking her up and down. 

“And sexy.” He added 

Catherine wore a short blue dress with her hair pulled back. Strings of her hair framed her face. She had covered the bruise with makeup 

“Thank you. I appreciate that.” She said, slipping on her designer heels. 

As they made their to the door, Willis noticed Tim’s shoes laying in the middle of the floor. 

“Tim!” He yelled 

“Get in here now!” 

Tim got up from where he was sitting with Jason on the couch and went to see what his dad was yelling about now.

“What did I tell you about leaving your damn shoes in the middle of the floor! Someday, someone will trip over them.” Willis said, pointing to the shoes. Jason came up behind his brother.

“I’m sorry.” Tim said as he picked up his shoes. Sorry was something that was used a lot in the house.

“Don’t be sorry. Just don’t do it again.” Willis said

“Or you will be sorry.” 

Tim turned around and gave Willis a look that Willis toke the wrong way. He stepped forward.

“Don’t ever look at me like that. I’ll knock you into the floor if you ever disrespect me.” Willis growled. 

“Don’t you dare touch him!” Jason said, stepping protectively in front of his brother.

“Let’s go, Willis. We’re going to be late.” Catherine said, pulling on her husbands arm. He finally turned and walked out the door, Catherine right beside him. She looked back at the boys, a disappointing look on her face. Jason put his arm around Tim’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t mean to do anything wrong.” Tim said, timidly 

“It’s ok. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Jason said, knowing he might very well be in trouble himself for standing up for his brother but he didn’t care. No one was going to hurt Tim while Jason was around. They both went back into the living room to finish watching the movie they had been watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know if I wanted to continue this but I decided to write another chapter. Let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Jason and Tim was hanging out in Tim’s room. They had been avoiding Willis as much as possible. Jason kept giving him dirty looks whenever he was around. Tim stuck close to Jason as he usually did. Jason made sure Willis was never alone with Tim. He wasn’t going to let his brother get hurt again. Not on his watch. The bruise Tim had was going away and Jason was still avoiding any questions at school. Especially from teachers. Jason had made it a point to stand outside Tim’s classroom door and wait for him to come out. Tim was happy to find his brother waiting for him. After arriving home, Jason would keep Tim company by hanging out in his room. Sometimes Jason would read to Tim. That was something Tim loved. Jason never had to help Tim with his homework because his little brother was the smartest kid in school. Knowing that made Jason proud and he hoped with everything he had that Tim would have a good life when he was older. 

The housekeeper would come twice a week but never paid any mind to the boys. They didn’t care. They didn’t like her much anyways. 

One afternoon after getting home from school, the boys decided to watch tv in the den. They both noticed their mother was hurrying around the house. She was getting things ready for the party. Willis was going to be home in a few hours and she wanted to surprise him. It was his birthday.The guests were going to arrive soon. 

After getting everything ready, she instructed the boys to get ready. Jason helped Tim the best he could and then proceeded to get ready himself. 

The party went well. Willis played the part of the dashing, loving husband and father. Jason hated birthday parties. Even his own. Tim didn’t much like them either. Jason watched as his mother talked with one of her friends about a necklace Willis had gotten her. She smiled and laughed as if her life wasn’t such as mess. Jason wondered how she could put on such a fake smile. 

He looked over at his brother who was sitting on a stool in the kitchen playing on his psp. After everyone had left and Catherine and Willis had bid them good bye, the boys went upstairs. They were never allowed to leave any party. Their mother always told them that it was rude. Less then an hour later, Jason heard something break downstairs. He sighed, hoping it wasn’t a fight but he knew better. It was always a fight. Things had been so good and now it was happening again. Willis was loosing his temper. 

Tim was watching tv in his room when he heard the sound of glass breaking and he immediately went into Jason’s room, seeking comfort. 

“Do you think mom is ok?” Tim asked 

“I don’t know.” Just as the word left Jason’s lips, they heard a scream. 

“That’s not good.” Tim said, turning to look back.

“Stay here. Lock the door.” Jason said, getting up from his bed where he had been reading. He turned around when he got to the doorway.

“Lock it and keep it locked until I get back.” Jason instructed and Timmy nodded, fear written across his face. He feared for his mom but he feared for his brother more. He knew Jason was going to step in to stop their mother from getting hurt. That would cause Willis to be very angry.

Upon arriving downstairs, Jason found his father holding a gun to his mothers head. She was on the floor with Willis on top of her. She was crying, desperately begging for her life. Jason was angry and terrified. He knew he couldn’t risk being seen.

Jason ran into his mothers room and called the police. He had no idea what had sent his father into a rage but whatever it was, he saw no reason for him to hold a gun on her. 

After hanging up the phone, Jason hurried back to his room and tried to open it but Tim had did exactly as his brother told him. The door was locked. Jason knocked and Tim opened the door.

“The cops are on their way.” Jason told his worried little brother.

“Did you call them?” He asked

“Yes, maybe they can help mom.” 

“It’s really bad. Isn’t it?” Tim asked, knowing something was even more wrong then usual. Jason nodded and went over to sit beside his little brother. They both stayed there until the cops arrived. Jason and Tim both snuck out to see what happened. They sat on the stairs and listened.

“I’m sorry officer. I think there’s been a mistake. Everything is fine here.” Willis said, putting a had on his wife’s shoulder. Catherine smiled.

“Yes, we’re fine. I hate to waist your time but no one is hurt.” She said, trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice. 

“Are you sure?” The officer asked, looking from Willis to Catherine. They both nodded. 

“I’m not sure why you were called. My boys must have called you as a joke. I’m really sorry about that.” Willis said, walking the officer out of the door. 

Jason knew there would be hell to pay for calling for help. 

When they were alone again, Willis turned to Catherine. “It seems the boys need to be taught not to call anyone to meddle in our business.” 

“Leave them alone, Willis. They didn’t mean any harm.” She said, grabbing his arm but he pulled away and looked at his sons sitting on the stairs, huddled together. 

“I don’t know which one of you called the cops, but you’re gonna pay for it. I’ll beat both of you with my belt so hard you’ll be bloody.” 

Jason stood and said, “I called them. It was only me. Tim had nothing to do with it.” 

Tim looked at Jason with worry and fear. He knew Jason was only trying to protect him but he couldn’t help feeling terribly worried for him. His big brother was his only protection. 

“Get upstairs to your room. Both of you.” Willis said, a little to calm for either of them.

They both did as they were told and went their separate ways. Tim looked back at his brother with a worried and scared expression while Jason tried to silently tell him it was ok.

Several minutes later, Willis left Jason’s room with his belt in his hand.  
Jason tried to not let any tears fall. He climbed on his bed and lay on his side. His back hurt terribly and he knew it was bad. His back probably looked like a bloody mess after that beating. Soon enough, Jason heard his door open and he knew his brother had come to make sure he was ok. He wasn’t ok and he wasn’t going to pretend. 

“Jay? Are you ok?” Tim asked, sitting on his bed. When he received no answer, he lay down beside his brother and said nothing. Jason let a tear fall and hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

——-

“Boys!” Catherine called, coming close to the room.

“Yeah?” The boys answered in unison 

“Pack your bags. We’re leaving.” She informed them as she entered Tim’s room. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she still wore her long white silk house coat 

“Where?” Jason asked, becoming curious 

“Just do it.” She said, tiredly.

“Ok.” He said, getting up from his place on the bed. 

After Jason had helped Tim pack, they went into the living room to wait for their mother who was downstairs in no time. On the way out, Jason had again asked his mother where they were going. 

Catherine sighed 

“I’ll tell you later.” She said, hurriedly 

“We need to get going.” She picked up her purse and ushered both boys out the door. 

As they were driving away from the house, Jason realized he had forgotten the book he was reading on his bed. 

“Mom, I forgot my book. Can we go back?”

His mother shook her head. 

“No.” 

“It’s on my bed. It will only take a minute.”

“No! We are not going back.” Catherine retorted 

Jason fell silent after that. Tim looked at his brother sympathetically 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.” Catherine said after a while.

“I just need to get far enough away so he won’t find it so soon.” Catherine told her oldest.

This was it. She was finally running away and taking the boys. Jason didn’t argue anymore. He just wanted his mom and brother safe. 

“So, where are we going?” Jason finally asked after several minutes 

“To your grandparents house.” His mom replied 

Catherine hardly ever talked about her parents. They didn’t approve of Willis when she first introduced him to them. After a heated fight and regrettable words, Catherine walked out the door and never looked back. She had chosen Willis. She wanted a happily ever after. How was she to know this is what her life would be like?

After a while, Catherine pulled into her parents drive way. She turned to the boys in the back.

“I’m going to talk to them for a while. I’ll come get you when it’s time.” She said, getting out of the car and walking up to her parents door.

After several minutes, she stepped onto the porch and waved to the boys, letting them know it was ok to come in. Jason and Tim got out of the car and made their way up to the large house that belonged to their grandparents. The grandparents they never met. 

“Mom, dad, these are the boys. Jason and Tim.” Catherine introduced them after they entered the house. 

“Well, nice meeting you boys.” Her mother said, calmly. She had the same dark brown hair as Catherine. She smiled softly, trying to remain friendly.

Jason kept an arm around Tim in an attempt to comfort him. He knew his little brother wasn’t comfortable being around people he didn’t know.

“I’ll go get the bags.” Catherine said but was stopped by her mother.

“No need. Your father will do that.” Her mother commented as Catherine’s father headed out the door to the car.

Later that night after Jason and Tim got ready for bed, they both snuggled into the guest bed in the guest bedroom. Catherine was staying in her old room. Tim hadn’t said much and Jason didn’t blame him. He didn’t know what to say either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should I continue?


	4. Chapter 4

Jason woke up late. It was afternoon. He jumped up and quickly got dressed. He noticed the door was wide open and he started downstairs into the living room. There he found his mom and brother along with his grandparents. The adults were talking while Tim watched tv. His mother looked up and noticed him and smiled sweetly. He hadn’t seen her smile like that in a long time. 

“Good morning, love. Or should I say good afternoon. You slept later then usual. You’re lucky it’s Saturday.” She said, a hint of happiness in her voice. It had been three days since she had left her husband behind to hopefully start a new life with her sons. She knew she had to be a better mother to them. Their grandparents seemed like kind and caring people. Except for one thing. Jason heard his mother talking with her parents. Apparently, they thought she should go back to Willis. After all, she chose to marry him. According to her parents, their daughter should at least try to make her marriage work. They had no love for Willis but they were happy to meet their grandsons.

After a nice lunch, Jason and Tim were roaming the large backyard. Their grandparents, Shelia and Jason, lived in a nice modern home. It was big but not lavish. Nothing like their home but it felt much more like home and they loved that feeling. Catherine had told Jason that he was named after his grandfather. 

“So what do you think is gonna happen?” Tim asked as he and Jason walked around the backyard.

“I don’t know. Why?” 

“What happens if dad finds us here?” Tim looked up at his older brother

Jason didn’t want to think about that. He just wanted to move on and be happy but it didn’t seem like happiness was meant for them.

“I’m scared for mom.” 

“I know. Me too.” Jason said, running hand through his dark hair. 

“Does your back still hurt?” Tim asked after a while

“No. It’s fine.” Jason lied

“I’m sorry that happened.” Tim said, feeling bad for what happened to his brother. Though if it weren’t for Jason being his protector, Tim didn’t know what he’d do.

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” Jason said, staring at the ground. 

When Tim said nothing for a few minutes, Jason decided to cheer his brother up. He hated that Tim blamed himself whenever their father hurt Jason.

“Hey, wanna play Batman and Robin?” Jason saw Tim smile when he mention Batman and Robin. He always had a fascination for the dynamic duo. 

— 

Jason was sitting with Tim on the bed while some movie played on the tv when they heard the doorbell. Tim was too occupied to care about who was at the door but Jason suddenly got a bad feeling. 

He got up to check and he saw his mom and grandmother at the door. It didn’t take him long to realize it was his father. He had found them. After a few minutes, he saw his mom go outside with his father and he hoped and prayed she wasn’t going to fall for his lies again.

“Please, baby. Come home. It’s been three days. I miss you.” Willis said, taking his wife by the hands.

Her blue eyes looked into his and he smiled the charming smile she had fallen in love with years ago.

“How did you know I would be here?” Catherine asked 

“I didn’t. I just guessed. I know you aren’t on good terms with your parents but I knew you were desperate.” Willis said 

“And I know it’s all my fault.” He added 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Catherine said. She refused to let tears fall in front of him but she knew she would give in.

“I’m so tired. I just want you to be happy and I can’t make you happy. You hurt me and you hurt the boys. I need to be a better mother to them.” She said, hoping with everything she had that he would just go but of course he wouldn’t. He would beg for forgiveness until she caved in.

“I’ll be better. I can be better. I’ll be the husband you deserve. I can be a better father to the boys. I can change. I will. Just give me a chance.” Willis pleaded 

“Please, Cathy. I love you so much. I can’t live without you. You guys are my family and I won’t give up.” Willis said, knowing his Cathy would soon take him back. She always forgave him. 

“I love you, too. I just want us to be happy.” Catherine said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“We can be happy, Cathy. We can and we will.” Willis said, his voice full of desperation.

—

One week had went by and everything in the household had been fine. Nothing seemed like it would blow up. The boys were walking on eggshells around their father, even though he seemed to be trying to do better. Jason knew his mother would take Willis back. He knew she loved him too much to truly leave him. He wanted to be angry with her but he knew she needed him. She needed him to be strong. Jason was the only one who could protect her and Timmy.

Catherine had gave in and toke Willis back. Jason thought it might be the pressure her parents put on her and his father’s sweet lies didn’t help at all. Jason wondered if her parents were still upset with her because she married Willis. They weren’t even trying to help her escape from him. Instead, they told her she had to deal with her problems because that’s the life she chose. So, the family was back together again but Jason knew the peace wouldn’t last long. He was right. 

One night, while laying in bed, Jason could hear his father yelling from his room. He only hoped Timmy was asleep by now. Ever since Willis got home from work that day, he had been drinking and his temper was very short. Jason put in his headphones and turned the music up loud, deciding to ignore what was happening down the hall. He knew there was nothing he could really do and his mother had told him to stay out of it when his father got angry. He also knew his mother would have ugly bruises in the morning. 

Days later, the police showed up at the family’s home and Willis was arrested. Apparently, he had been secretly working for a crime boss and someone from Wayne enterprises had found out and reported him. Willis was furious and Catherine begged the cops to not take him away but Jason was happy to see his father go. He and Tim watched from upstairs as their father was put in handcuffs and walked out the door.   
Jason smiled to himself, hoping he would never have to see his father again. He hoped he was gone for good. 

However, things didn’t get better. Jason and Tim watched their mother fall into a deep depression. After a month had gone by, she was still not any better. She hadn’t even paid the bills. Willis was the only one with access to the bank account and everything else. Jason hated seeing his mother depressed but nothing seemed to get her out of it. She had told him they were losing everything they had without Willis there to support them. 

“Mom?” Jason asked one morning after getting ready for school 

“What,” he heard his mother respond without getting out of bed 

“I was thinking. Maybe you could go back to your parents house. They might help us.” 

Catherine laughed 

“Don’t you think I tried that already? I called them and they said I had to live with my own choices. They didn’t want to help.” She insisted 

“But if they know our situation they might feel bad for us. Did you tell them?” Jason asked. Catherine shook her head.

“They don’t care.” She said, sitting up in bed and patting the place beside her. Jason sat down 

“I called them weeks ago and told them your father had been arrested and that we need help because we can’t keep everything up like he did.” She said, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“I think they wanted to laugh at me. When I first toke your father to meet them, they didn’t think he was good enough for me and they freaked when they did a background check and found that he use to sell drugs. A few months later, they told me I was making a huge mistake by marrying him and told me not to come back if I did and so I walked away.” She explained 

“I could have chosen to leave your father for a better life but then I wouldn’t have had you and Timmy. I’m just glad something good came out of it but my parents are still upset that I chose your father over them and that’s why they refused to help.”

Jason frowned. 

“But they let us stay there for three days.”

His mother only sighed 

“That’s because they wanted to meet their grandkids. They wasn’t doing it for me.” She said, playing with a strand of her hair. She then paused as if thinking and Jason couldn’t have imagined just what it was.

A few days later, Jason noticed his mother seemed better. She had stopped moping around the house and was getting up in the mornings. This confused Jason but he wanted to believe that his mother was finally getting her life together. Maybe she could find a way to pay the bills and get them out of the debt they were falling into but his fears were still there. Fear that something was going to go wrong once again. 

After getting home from school, the boys found the housed quite. Not even the tv was on. Jason didn’t like how quite it was and told Tim to stay in the living room while he went upstairs to check on their mother. He wasn’t prepared for what he found. She was in bed but a little too still and Jason knew something was seriously wrong. When he noticed she wasn’t breathing, he called the ambulance but by the time they got her to the hospital, it was too late. Jason was right. His fears were confirmed and now all he could do was worry about his little brother. He wasn’t going to let social services or anyone take his his brother away from him. 

“Jason, did you mean what you said.” Tim asked, while the two of them sat in the hospital waiting room.

“What do you mean?” Jason asked. His bangs fell over his eyes but he didn’t care. 

“I mean about not letting anyone separate us.” Tim replied with a hopeful look

“Of course. I meant every word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get better for these boys. I promise


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m soooo sorry it toke me so long to update. I just had no inspiration. I feel like it’s kinda rushed but I hope it’s good.

Tim sneaks into Jason’s room. It was dead quite in the house. They were currently living with Catherine’s parents. After her parents had caught news of her sudden death, they toke pity on the boys and toke them in. Although Jason didn’t want to live with them, Tim seemed ok with it at first. Sheila and Jason were very strict and always got after the boys for the smallest things. The boys soon decided that they wouldn’t stay with their so called grandparents so they decided to leave. After Tim got yelled at for putting his feet on the sofa, Jason made up his mind that they couldn’t stay. Tim had almost started crying and Jason was having none of it. He didn’t say anything but the look he gave his grandfather was ice cold. Jason and Tim also had their own rooms and was able to take some of their things with them but some things got left behind. 

“Jay?” Tim slowly closed the door 

“You ready?” Jason asked, throwing the last of his clothes in his bag.

“Yeah,” Tim replied 

“Let’s go then.” Jason said, opening the window and letting Tim go out first. 

After leaving the house they didn’t belong at anyways, they made their way into the city. The sun was just beginning to come up and it was a bit chilly. Jason made sure Tim had his jacket on before leaving and pulled his on as well. It was always cold in Gotham. 

“Where we are we going?” Tim asked and Jason shrugged 

“Anywhere.” 

They soon found a coffee shop and Jason suggested they go in just to rest. As they were sitting there, Jason got an idea. 

“Hey, I think I know how we can get some money.” 

Tim perked up a bit. “Really?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna take someone’s wallet. We need money for food.” Jason said and he didn’t miss the look of confusion on his face.

“What if we get caught.” Tim said

“I’ll be careful.” Jason said

“What if we go to jail.” Tim argued

“We won’t. We’re just kids.” Jason said, annoyed that his brother was arguing with him. He was tired and wanted to eat. 

“Where do they send kids if they don’t send them to jail?” Tim asked 

Jason rolled his eyes this time. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“What if they take us somewhere and separate and we don’t see each other again.” This time, Jason wanted to wince at the fear in his brother’s voice. 

“They won’t. I won’t let anyone separate us. I promise. I already told you that. If anything goes wrong, we run. Got it?” 

Tim nodded and Jason began looking for someone who would be an easy target. That’s when he spotted him. A tall man in an expensive coat was ordering a coffee to go and Jason knew he got lucky. 

“Ok, I might need you to be a distraction. See that guy over there? He’s rich. I can swipe his wallet and we can make a run for it.” Jason said

“How do you know he’s rich?” Tim asked 

“Because look at his clothes. They’re expensive. He’s got money. “ Jason stated. 

“I don’t know about this.” Tim said, nervously

“Ok then I’ll go. Just keep a look out.” Jason ordered 

He then went up behind the man as he toke out his wallet to pay. Jason then pretended to bump into him and muttered an apology. He then grabbed his wallet and toke off. Jason knew it was stupid and very risky but he didn’t have any other plan. He didn’t have to say anything to Tim. When Tim saw his brother making a run for it, he wasn’t far behind. 

The two ran like their lives depended on it until the man caught up to them. He grabbed Jason by the arm and Jason began struggling to get free. 

“Let go!” Jason screamed 

“Calm down. I’m not gonna hurt you.” The man said 

“Let my brother go. He didn’t do anything.” Tim said 

“I know what he did. Didn’t anyone tell you it’s a crime to steal.” The man said, glaring down at Jason.

“You don’t understand. We need the money. I was going to take it back to the shop after we got some food.” Jason said 

“I can’t let you just take my wallet.” The man replied 

“There’s no reason for stealing. If you need help ask for it. Someone will help you get food. Do you also need a place to stay?” The man asked and the brothers shared a look.

“Yes.” Tim spoke up 

Minutes later, they were sitting in a diner eating hamburgers. The man had introduced himself as Bruce Wayne. Jason and Tim had only hear about him on the news. They knew he owned the company that their dad had worked for. Tim had told Bruce everything and Jason sat there cursing himself for even stopping at the coffee shop in the first place. He didn’t want anyone involved. Tim told Bruce that Jason had promised to not let anyone separate them and Bruce smiled. He was happy that they had each other and it was then decided that he would become their guardian. 

Soon, Their grandparents had been informed of where they were and they were so angry that they told the cops go let the state take them. They didn’t want anything to do with them. They weren’t worth the trouble, according to them. They boys couldn’t care less. They soon had a new home. A home where they were loved. They also gained a big brother and they were both super excited. They both looked up to Dick growing up. Life had turned around for the boys and things were looking up. Never did they ever expect to see their ‘father’ ever again. Until one day, he found them. Willis had been released from prison and he went on a search for his sons. They were doing well and he was happy. It had been five years since Willis had seen his sons. He was hoping they were well.

—

Jason entered the diner that Willis had asked him to meet him at. He didn’t know how to feel when he read the letter Willis had sent him. Jason was went straight to where he saw Willis and toke a seat. 

“Hi, I’m so glad you decided to meet me here.” Willis said 

“I almost didn’t. I was just curious about what you had to say.” Jason replied 

“Yeah I’m sure. Sorry I couldn’t be more clear in the letters.” Willis said 

You have a lot to be sorry for is what Jason wanted to say but kept his mouth shut.

“I see you’re doing well. How is Timmy?” 

Jason was silent for a while. 

“He’s good. He has bad days and good ones.” Jason said and Willis tried to smile

“So, what do you what from me?” Jason asked. The seventeen year old hadn’t wanted to speak to his so called father but he just had to know what he wanted.

“I want to see how you’re doing. What’s wrong with that?” Willis said

“What do you care?” 

Willis should have been expecting that. 

“I deserve that. I know I do. I was a shitty father and I lost my family because of my selfish asshole ways. I don’t deserve forgiveness and I won’t ask for it. I just wanted to know that you boys are doing ok.” 

“We’re fine. Much better then we ever were.” Jason said. He wasn’t able to keep the venom out of his voice. There was nothing Willis could ever do to make up for what he had done to his family. No matter how sorry he was. Jason knew he knew that.

“I thought you might be angry and you have every right to be. It’s not right what I did. I just want you to know I’m trying. I made mistakes but..”

Don’t. Don’t bother saying it. It won’t mean anything.” Jason said. 

“Did you know Tim suffers from depression because of you? That I still have nightmares? ” 

“He’s strong. You’re both strong. You’ll be ok.” Willis said 

“Yeah I know but you don’t really know us anymore.”

“You’re still my sons.” Willis said and Jason shook his head 

“No. You don’t get to call us your sons. We have a dad. Someone who made our lives better.” 

“I’m sorry.” Willis said but he knew it was far too late. Sorry meant nothing anymore.

“So, what do you plan to do now?” Jason asked 

“I’m leaving the city. I don’t know where I’m going but I really needed to talk to you before I left.” 

“Good.” Was Jason’s reply 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t be the family you two deserved.”

“It’s ok now. We have a real family now. People who love us and want us. People who would never hurt us.” Jason replied 

“Good luck with your trip.”

—

When Jason arrived at the manor, he found Tim in his room. He had told him about the letter and Tim didn’t want anything to do with Willis and refused to accept any apology from him.

“Hey,” Jason said, coming to sit on the bed while his brother sat at his computer.

“Hey, how did it go?” Tim asked

“Ok I guess. Jason said 

“I’m surprised he even wanted to see us.” Tim said, looking up from his laptop 

“Yeah, me too. He asked about you.” Jason said and Tim turned his eyes back to the screen.

“Why does he even care? I can’t believe you agreed to see him. He should still be in jail if you ask me.”

Jason understood Tim’s anger. Jason was still bitter about what Willis had done to their childhood but they had a better life now. The past was in the past.

“I get why you’re still angry but it’s ok. We won’t ever see him again. He’s leaving the city.”

“I just hate what he did to you. I can live with what he did to me. I mean, mom tried her best but she wasn’t strong enough. I hate that he hurt her but I feel like he hurt you more because you were always defending us. You chose to step in and protect us and for that you got punished. I kinda feel like I should have done something to help.” Tim said, closing his laptop.

Jason felt bad for his brother. He knew Tim had always felt guilty about what happened whenever their dad got angry and Jason ended up a punching bag.

“I can’t see him because it would bring back too many bad memories and.... I can’t deal with that.” Tim said

“It was never your fault. I’m sorry you felt that way.” Jason told his brother 

“There’s nothing you could have done.” 

Tim nodded. “Yeah I guess. I just can’t forgive him yet.” He said

“That’s understandable. Honestly, me neither.”

“Furthermore, I’m surprised Bruce let you see him.” Tim said, knowing how protective their adoptive father could be.

“Yeah me too. I came to realize something, though. Willis might have been our dad at one point but there’s nothing he can ever do to make up for what he put us through. Bruce gave us a chance. No one else has ever done that for us and look. We’re still together.” Jason said, remembering his promise 

Tim smiled a genuine smile. “Yeah we are.”


End file.
